


.avelã

by henriqnuns



Series: One-shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: Quando começam a discutir as lembranças que ficarão da escola e os seus planos para os futuros, Draco e Harry se vêem em uma situação embaraçosa quando, arrependido, Draco revela que nunca beijou um garoto da escola, o que deixa Harry completamente tentado a realizar o sonho do amigo.+ 18 | drarry | draco + harry | hot
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531400
Kudos: 5





	.avelã

**.avelã**

Draco ficava encantado todas as vezes que os olhos verdes de Harry trocavam de tonalidade, de acordo com o clima; quando sol, seus olhos ficavam estranhamente escuros, um verde-lama, que parecia brilhar incandescente e, quando um pingo de água anunciava uma torrente de chuva, seus olhos ficavam claros, quase como esmeralda, dourados ao toque da luz. Os lábios rosados, finos, contrastavam com a pele morena, os cachos curtos e fechados, prestes a cair pelas orelhas, como grandes caracóis escuros e brilhantes. Seus dedos passeavam um pelo o outro, finos e longos, ágeis e espertos. 

O mais surpreendente naquele garoto que parecia vir de alguma terra exótica, muito longe da pálida e cinzenta Londres, era o fato de que tudo girava em torno de uma característica inerente ao sol, ao clima, ao passar do tempo. Tudo girava em torno de sua fragrância, do cheiro de seus cabelos, de sua roupa quando se movia; estava impregnada em sua mochila, nos seus cadernos, nas suas meias, no seu pescoço. Um simples toque e ele transmitia sua fragrância, como abelha espalha pólen. Draco, sentado de frente para o Harry, se perguntava se o rosto do corpo do moreno também era avelã, de cor e de cheiro.

Desde então, Draco não conseguia vê-lo da mesma forma. Sempre que um pedacinho de pele do moreno ficava a mostra, ele se arrepiava; fosse o abdômen, os ombros, as coxas em dias de academia, os pelos da barriga quando Harry pulava ou um centímetro de seu peito, estampado por aquele minúsculo, brilhoso e castigado colar da estrela de davi.

Draco era o completo oposto de Harry; ele não tinha os ombros largos, os cabelos cacheados, a pele morena, os olhos verdes e o cheiro de avelã. Ele era do avesso, muito alto, muito branco e sempre que ficava envergonhado, seu rosto simplesmente explodia em chamas, torneado de vermelho nas bochechas, como um papel branco pincelado de tinta aquarela. Era como ele estava se sentindo naquele momento, olhando fixamente para a órbita esverdeada de Harry.

— O que você quer fazer quando sair daqui, Harry? — Draco perguntou.

Eles estavam no dormitório, cada um em sua cama, acordados desde a madrugada, observando o sol nascer pela janela. Harry estava usando apenas seu short de dormir, o resto de seu corpo descoberto; as pernas esticadas contra a parede, os dedos entrelaçados em seu cordão. Draco, do outro lado do quarto, de barriga para cima, observava o amigo, tomando cuidado para não imaginar mais do que poderia.

— A longo ou a curto prazo? — Harry perguntou, sem olhar para o amigo.

— Os dois.

Harry pareceu pensar por alguns instantes. Aquelas eram suas últimas horas naquele internato, suas roupas para a formatura, protegidas por um plástico, já estavam penduradas do lado de fora dos armários. Estavam tão ansiosos que sequer haviam dormido, passado a madrugada inteira discutindo sobre os melhores momentos, a primeira vez que haviam se visto, as primeiras férias em conjunto, quando descobriram que iriam ficar em quartos diferentes no segundo ano e inventaram que Harry era o único que conseguia tranquilizar Draco em “crises de pânico”. Estavam se lembrando de tantas coisas que, a cada novo raio de luz do sol, Draco se questionava se não era melhor deixar as coisas simplesmente terminarem por si só, sem que eles precisassem ficar revivendo e revirando todas aquelas memórias.

— A longo prazo… eu quero encontrar uma carreira que me chame atenção, ajudar meus pais, escrever um livro de memórias sobre todas as merdas que eu já fiz nessa maldita escola de freiras.

Os dois riram, cada um à sua maneira. A risada de Harry era gostosa, aveludada, assim como sua voz, seus movimentos, seus trejeitos; ele conseguia rir sem ficar muito feio, sua pele morena ajudava com a ruborização, transformando-se em um dourado fluorescente, translúcido.

— E a curto prazo?

Harry respondeu sem pensar duas vezes: — Encher meu rabo de cachaça!

E os dois riram novamente, mas existia uma segunda razão para aquilo. Se eles eram amigos agora, era porque na primeira festa da turma do primeiro ano eles eram os únicos sóbrios que ajudaram todos a voltarem para casa. Quando diziam que queria beber até não parar mais, queriam dizer que não iriam fazer planos, não iriam se segurar por nada nem ninguém, sem criar compromissos.

— Falando sério, eu só quero sair desse lugar, dizer que eu sobrevivi a esse lugar vai ser como um grito de guerra lá fora — Harry disse. Ele agora estava sentado na cama, as pernas para fora da cama, tão longas quanto seus braços, seu short apertado em suas coxas grossas, uma visão que não era de muita ajuda para Draco. 

Draco concordou com a cabeça. Existia uma razão para cada um daqueles garotos estarem ali, afinal não era todo dia que seus pais decidiam colocar seus filhos em um internato no meio do campo, sem acesso a internet ou boa conexão de telefone. Por mais que, para Draco, a situação fosse simplesmente não ter se adequado a escolas regulares, ele imaginava que Harry estava ali por uma razão um tanto singular, mas que ele nunca comentava sobre.

— E você, Draco? Quais são as suas aspirações?

Draco respirou fundo, ele sabia que, desde que fizera a pergunta, chegaria a sua vez. A verdade era que, depois de três anos convivendo com aquele garoto, compartilhando um quarto, um guarda-roupa, um espelho, uma janela e, na maioria das vezes, uma escrivaninha, já não existia algo entre eles que os filtrasse de contar ou dizer qualquer coisa. Eles eram melhores amigos, que conversavam de livros e de garotos, de garotas e de pais. Mas naquele momento, suas palavras simplesmente não queriam sair, estavam presas em sua garganta, afogadas em tantos pensamentos.

— A longo prazo… Eu quero dizer para o meu que eu não quero seguir o negócio da família e trabalhar em uma sapataria para o resto da minha vida, mas eu acho que preciso disso depois de passar três anos longe de todo mundo.

Harry meneou a cabeça, concordando.

— E a curto prazo… Eu não sei, não pensei muito nisso para ser sincero — respondeu, os olhos fixos em suas próprias mãos, que alisavam suas coxas brancas e finas. — Eu acho que estou bem comigo mesmo, não preciso resolver nada com muita urgência.

— Será? — Harry estava de pé, puxando uma das várias caixas que ainda restavam para fechar; eles estavam envolvidos há mais de três semanas com a mudança, com o fato de que iriam deixar aquele dormitório para nunca mais voltar, que Draco sequer se lembrava de como era a aparência daquele lugar antes das caixas. — Não consegue pensar em nada que queria ter feito e não conseguiu? Algum sonho, tara, tesão ou desejo?

Draco enrubesceu, o rosto em chamas.

— Draco — Harry disse, parado em frente ao garoto, a mão na cintura, seu corpo perfeitamente esbelto tão perto de Draco que ele conseguia sentir todo o avelã em sua mais pura forma. O corpo de Harry era magro, mas delineado, a cintura perfeitamente delineada, o abdômen não era nada trincado, mas tão liso quanto uma superfície plana, com alguns filos pelinhos que desciam por seu umbigo. — É impossível que não tenha nada que você queria ter feito aqui e não fez.

— Você tem?

— Eu queria me masturbar no banheiro dos professores e o que você acha que eu fui fazer ontem a noite? — Harry piscou, puxando uma das gavetas do armário e colocando todas suas cuecas em uma das caixas, sem se preocupar em as embalar ou colocar em uma sacola. — Eu diria que você ainda tem umas quatorze horas antes de ficar sem tempo para realizar seu desejo.

— E se eu não tiver nada?

— Você tem, eu consigo ver pelo tom da sua voz. Vai contar para o seu melhor amigo ou vai ficar fazendo cu doce para cima de mim, Draco Malfoy? — Harry jogou-se novamente em sua cama, os braços para trás, como apoio, a cabeça pendida para o ombro esquerdo, olhando atentamente para Draco.

Draco ajeitou-se na cama, colocando o travesseiro por sobre suas pernas.

— Eu acho que… É, se eu fosse escolher algum desejo para realizar eu escolheria… Bem, eu nunca beijei ninguém dessa escola!

Draco escondeu o rosto detrás das palmas de sua mão, enquanto Harry erguia as sobrancelhas, surpreso, antes de abrir um sorriso e soltar aquela sua risada gostosa, irônica, reconfortante. — Puta que me pariu, Draco Malfoy. Você está me dizendo que nunca beijou  _ uma boca _ dessa escola toda, mesmo ela tendo um garoto gay por metro quadrado?

Draco concordou com a cabeça, envergonhado. — Eu nunca tive a oportunidade.

— Ah, você teve — Harry sentou-se ao lado do amigo, em sua cama. — Eu posso contar todos os garotos que eu já vi quase se derreterem por esse teu corpinho pálido e magrinho. E eu não estou brincando.

— Eu posso ter dito, mas eu nunca quis… Pelo menos não com eles.

Ele sentia o peso de Harry em seu colchão, o calor descomunal do corpo do moreno, irradiando-se pelo seu. Aquele aroma, aqueles cabelos, aquele sorriso e aqueles lábios, tão próximos que sentia seu corpo inteiro responder da forma mais comum possível: uma ereção que subia entre suas pernas a cada segundo.

— Você sabe em que posição isso me deixa, não sabe, Draco? — Harry se aproximou um pouco mais. — Eu não gosto de fazer isso com amigos, porque sempre vai melhorar a relação ou simplesmente vai acabar com ela, mas eu acho que esse caso é um daqueles que nós não temos muitas opções.

Draco estava sem reação, ele não sabia o que responder.

Os dedos de Harry seguraram a ponta dos seus, o degradê de suas cores, fagulhas de eletricidade percorrendo seu corpo de uma só vez, sua ereção ficando cada vez mais dura, contida por aquele travesseiro, seu corpo inteiro pedindo por mais.

— Como teu melhor amigo…

— Eu nunca quis ser teu melhor amigo, Harry — Draco disse, finalmente soltando as palavras que queria ter dito desde o início. — Se eu pudesse mudar o que quero para curto prazo, é te contar que desde o primeiro ano, a única coisa que eu consigo vejo quando penso em você é algo  _ muito _ mais do que uma amizade.

Harry abriu a boca, surpreso, um sorriso sacana surgindo no canto dos seus olhos. Ele estava igualmente surpreso por ter ouvido algo como aquilo, ainda mais vindo de um garoto tão reservado quanto Draco. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, levando seus dedos até os ombros do loiro, delicadamente.

— Você quer que eu tire sua virgindade de beijo dessa escola?

Draco riu nervoso, concordando com a cabeça.

Harry puxou o corpo do loiro para o perto do seu, ombro batendo com ombro, seus peitos quase juntos, e grudou seus lábios um no outro, sua língua invadindo a boca de Draco com uma delicadeza brutal, quase romântica. O corpo de Draco estava em explosão, sentindo cada pedaço do corpo de Harry no seu, em um êxtase incompreensível. A língua de Harry se encontrava com a sua, seus lábios se moviam com a velocidade do moreno, que constantemente mordia seus lábios, puxando-os.

— Satisfeito…? — suspirou, saliva entre seus lábios e os de Draco. 

Harry colocou seu braço ao lado da cintura de Draco, trancando-o contra a parede. Rapidamente, já estava sobre ele, de joelhos na cama do loiro, os olhos fechados enquanto levantava a blusa do pijama de Draco pelos braços, deixando-o tão exposto quanto ele. Segurou a mão de Draco com firmeza e a colocou sob sua ereção.

— É, talvez o meu corpo não esteja reagindo a um simples melhor amigo — Harry disse sacana, abaixando seu short e revelando seu membro grosso e marrom, tão avelã quanto o resto de seu corpo. Ele puxou o travesseiro de cima de Draco, revelando a ereção do loiro, a cabecinha rosada pulsando para fora da cueca. — Nem o seu.

Harry se curvou sobre o corpo do loiro, segurando o pau do amigo em sua mão, antes de o colocar por completo em sua boca. Draco, sem parar de agarrar o pau de Harry, olhava maravilhado para a cena, os lábios brilhosos de Harry sugando cada centímetro de seu pau, de olhos fechados. Eles estavam tão próximos que o aroma do quarto estava repleto de suor e homem, aquele cheiro de sêmen que babava pela cabecinha de Harry em suas mãos. 

Harry tirou o pau de Draco de sua boca, o som de saliva e baba, o pau pulsando do loiro. Eles se beijaram mais uma vez, antes de Harry segurar seu próprio pau bem em frente ao rosto de Draco, com um sorriso safado. — Quer mamar?

E tudo o que Draco mais queria, era uma explosão de avelã em sua boca.


End file.
